1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a showerhead, and more particularly to a multi-nozzle showerhead where each of the multiple nozzles has an impeller and a circular impeller that creates a pulsating water pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8 and 9, a conventional showerhead comprises a head (40), a button (44) and a nozzle (50).
The head (40) is a hollow cylinder and comprises an outer circular surface (not numbered), a front opening (not numbered), a hollow handle (42), a protrusion (41) and a side recess (46). The hollow handle (42) is connected to a water source (not shown) and has a top opening (not numbered). The head (40) is securely mounted on the top opening of the hollow handle (42). The protrusion (41) has a threaded outer circular surface (not numbered) and is formed around the front opening in the head (40). The side recess (46) is formed in the outer circular surface of the head (40) and has an inner bracket (not numbered) with external detents (not numbered). The inner bracket has an external circular surface (not numbered), multiple radial teeth (not numbered) and a circular axial through hole (not numbered). The multiple radial teeth are formed on the external circular surface of the inner bracket to form the external detents. The circular axial through hole extends from the front opening of the head (40) through the side recess (46).
The button (44) has a front surface (not numbered), a rear surface (not shown), a recess (442) and a key cylinder (446). The recess (442) has a rib (444), extends into the button (44) through the front surface and aligns with the key (446). The key cylinder (446) is circular, is formed in the recess (442) in the button (44) flush with the rear surface and has a keyhole (not numbered). The rib (444) in the recess (442) is formed between the front surface and the key cylinder (446) and engages the detents when the button (44) is slideably mounted in the side recess (46).
The nozzle (50) comprises a moveable flapper valve (51), a diffuser (53), a diffuser housing (55) and a retaining ring (57).
The moveable flapper valve (51) comprises a flapper disk (510), a front surface (not numbered), a rear surface (not numbered), a stud (514) and a pin (515). The stud (514) is formed on the rear surface of the moveable flapper valve (51), has a rectangular key (not numbered) that corresponds to the keyhole in the key cylinder (446) and is mounted through the inner bracket. The rectangular key is mounted in the keyhole in the key cylinder (446) to pivotally hold the button (44) in the side recess (46). The pin (515) is formed on the front surface of the moveable flapper valve (51). The flapper disk (510) has an inner portion (not numbered), a middle portion (not numbered), an outer portion (not numbered), an inner aperture (511), a middle aperture (512) and an outer aperture (513). The inner, middle and outer apertures (511, 512, 513) extend through the inner, middle and outer portion of the flapper disk (510).
The diffuser (53) comprises a seal (not numbered), a front surface (not numbered), a circular groove (not numbered), a diffuser recess (not numbered), a rear surface (not numbered), a front lip (not numbered), a rear lip (not numbered), an inner aperture (531), a middle aperture (532) and outer apertures (533). The front surface has an inner portion (not numbered), a middle portion (not numbered) and an outer portion (not numbered). The inner aperture (531) extends through the inner portion of the front surface. The middle aperture (532) extends through the middle portion of the front surface. Each outer aperture (533) extends through the outer portion of the front surface of the diffuser (53). The circular groove is formed between the inner and outer lips of the diffuser (53), and the seal is securely mounted in the circular groove in the diffuser (53). The diffuser recess is formed on the rear surface of the diffuser (53) and comprises at least one notch (not numbered). The pin (515) is mounted selectively in each one of the notches to pivotally connect the moveable flapper valve (51) to the diffuser (53). The rear surface of the diffuser (53) is mounted in the protrusion (41) in the head (40).
The diffuser housing (55) comprises a front surface (not numbered), a lip (not numbered), a rear surface (not numbered), an inner protrusion (not numbered), an outer protrusion (not numbered), at least one outer aperture (not numbered) and a circular impeller (551). The inner and outer protrusions protrude from the rear surface of the diffuser housing (55). The lip is formed on the rear surface of the diffuser housing (55). The circular impeller (551) is rotatably mounted in the diffuser housing (55) between the inner and outer protrusions. The at least one outer aperture extends through the diffuser housing (55) between the lip and the outer protrusions. The rear surface of the diffuser housing (55) is mounted against the diffuser (53), and the diffuser (53) rotates with the diffuser housing (55).
The retainer ring (57) comprises a front flange (not numbered), a seal (not numbered) and a threaded ring body (not numbered). The seal is mounted in the retainer ring (57) between the front flange and the threaded ring body. The retainer ring (57) connects to the nozzle by screwing onto the threaded outer circular surface of the protrusion (41).
With further reference to FIG. 10, water passes through the inner portion of the diffuser (53) when the two inner apertures (511, 531) are aligned with each other. With further reference to FIG. 11, water passes through the middle portion of the diffuser (53) when the two middle apertures (512, 532) are aligned with each other. With further reference to FIG. 12, water passes through the outer portion of the diffuser (53) when the two outer apertures (513, 533) are aligned with each other. The aligning movement of the moveable flapper valve (51) is controlled by engagement of the rectangular key on the stud (514) with the keyhole in the key cylinder (446).
When the showerhead is in use, water passes through the nozzle of the showerhead and diverges to cover a small area. The showerhead has limited selectable water patterns depending on the different portion of the diffuser through the water passes. Therefore, the conventional single nozzle showerhead has disadvantages including limited water pattern options and a small coverage area.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multi-nozzle showerhead to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a multi-nozzle showerhead that has selectable water patterns and broader coverage.
To accomplish the foregoing objective, the present invention provides multiple nozzles and multiple impellers to create a large shower coverage and a selectable pulsating water pattern.